Daddy
by paragirl91
Summary: A Stendan Father's Day one shot


**Seeing as it was father's day the other day, I thought a Stendan father's day fic should be written. This is a bit pointless really, just a one-shot, set as though Brendan didn't go to prison, the kids still live with them, and the flat didn't get blown up.**

**Just a domestic day with the kids, nice and fluffy and then lots of smut at the end.**

'Brendan, Brendan, this is for you!'

Leah and Lucas came charging out of their bedroom, Steven following behind. They were holding out an envelope for Brendan which he politely took after putting his slice of toast down on to a plate.

'What do we have here then?' He smiled at the kids.

'Well we know you're not our real daddy' started Leah, 'daddy is our real daddy, but now that you love daddy and you live with us then that means that we have two daddies….'

Brendan looked up to Steven from where he was crouched down to Leah's level.

'They wanted to give ya a father's day card' Steven smiled.

Brendan would have blushed if he had it in him. He never got any fuss from his own children (although that was mainly his fault), so he definitely didn't expect anything from Steven's kids.

When he turned the envelope over, scrawled in Steven's handwriting was _"Daddy Brendan." _Steven winked when he caught his eye.

As he was opening the card, Leah and Lucas had soon lost interest and were now racing around the living room with a couple of balloons in tow which were apparently one of their presents to Steven. Ste had to rush over when Lucas tripped up and Brendan was momentarily glad that they were all distracted so as not to witness his eyes welling up.

The card was made out of a simple piece of A4 paper folded, but there was a hand drawn picture on the front, four stick people who were drawn to represent himself with Steven and the kids. He laughed at the detail of his moustache and smiled when he saw that his and Steven's stick men were holding hands.

He quickly wiped his eyes and addressed the kids,

'You two draw this did ye?'

'Well I did most of it' stated Leah, 'but I let Lucas help me colour it in.'

'That was kind of ya.' Steven told his daughter as he sat on the sofa with Lucas on his knee.

'Have you read inside?' Leah asked.

'Just about to princess.'

She ran over to watch him read it.

"_2 daddies are better than 1_

_happy father's day Brendan_

_we love you lots_

_love from Leah & Lucas xxxxxxxxx"_

The message had been written by Steven, but then the kids had squiggled something to resemble their names, and covered the rest of the card in kisses.

'I love it! Thank yis.'

Brendan grabbed Leah to lift her up and spun her around listening to her giggles. Lucas sat on Steven's knee watching them in awe, so when Brendan put Leah down he walked over to Lucas,

'Wanna see if ye can fly?'

He looked hesitant at first but Steven whispered 'Go on' in his ear, and soon he was reaching up for Brendan to lift him up, and the flat was full of the sound of his giggles.

'Right, come on…' Steven had to shout to be heard over everyone's laughter, even though he was also laughing himself.

'Put him down now Brendan he'll be sick.'

'Wooooaaaaahhhh I'm dizzy' Lucas laughed as he went to lay face down on the sofa to stop the room from spinning.

'If he throws up…' Ste looked at Brendan giving him a look that said he was only teasing and not actually berating Brendan for playing with the kids. Brendan silenced him with a quick peck to the lips, feeling Steven smile in to it.

'So what you wanna do today then, _daddy Brendan_?' he purred in to his ear.

Brendan went to grab a handful of his arse but Ste quickly wriggled out of the way when Leah walked back in to the room. She gave them the eye though, knowing they were up to something. Wise before her years was Leah, but luckily she was still young enough to believe the play fighting card if ever it needed to be used.

'What are we doing today?' Leah asked.

'I was thinkin maybe a picnic seein as the weather int too bad.'

Ste looked between his daughter and his boyfriend as he spoke to gauge their reaction to his idea.

Brendan merely nodded and shrugged his shoulders and gave a 'Yeah sure.'

Leah's response was, 'is there a playground at the picnic?'

'We can have a picnic at the playground, yeah.'

Leah started cheering and heading for the door.

'Right, put ya shoes on' Ste called out, 'come on Lucas we're goin.'

Lucas was still sprawled on the sofa but looking slightly less green.

Brendan grabbed the car keys from the table, shoved his sun glasses on and started getting Leah in to the car while Ste loaded a carrier bag up with some picnic bits that he had in the fridge.

Lucas finally trudged out after Brendan, and once Ste had grabbed his wallet, he too joined them all in the car so they could set off for the day.

'You look proper fit in them sunglasses' Ste told Brendan as the car pulled away from the flat.

'Glad to hear it Steven, ye know it's all for your benefit.'

'Better be.' He leant over and kissed the side of his face.

'Like me own personal James Bond.'

'Who's James Bond?' Leah asked from the back of the car.

'He's a spy.'

'But Brendan's not a spy.'

'No I'm not sweetheart, ye dad's just bein silly.'

'But James Bond was proper handsome Leah, and smart, and well dressed. Just like Brendan right?'

'S'pose' Leah answered with her best attitude.

Brendan and Ste both laughed.

'So if I'm Bond, who does that make you? Pussy Galore?'

'Well I doubt it, I aint got a..'

'Alright Steven' Brendan quickly interrupted, 'I know what ye mean, but ye children are in the car' he whispered.

Ste had the decency to blush and quickly looked around at Leah sat behind him to make sure her ears weren't pricking up like they usually were. The coast seemed to be clear though as she was helping Lucas with one of his Transformers toys that seemed to have a leg stuck in an awkward position. He smirked at Brendan and decided to turn the radio on, turning it up when a tune took his fancy.

It was only a ten minute drive anyway to the bigger park in town, it had a playground for the children that Leah and Lucas ran off to as Ste got the bag of food out of the boot of the car.

'Brendan will ya go watch em. Don't like em just runnin off like that.'

Brendan grunted in agreement, passed Ste the car keys to lock up, and marched off towards where Leah and Lucas were running to the climbing frames.

Once Ste joined them, Leah was calling him to watch her go down the slide, and Brendan was carrying Lucas across the monkey bars helping him to look like he was doing it himself.

'Right there's food down here' Ste called over.

After twenty minutes in the playground he'd left Brendan with the kids to go and set up a blanket on the grass and sort the food out that he'd packed.

'Bagsy the jam doughnuts' Brendan called as he walked over with the kids in tow.

'I'm not really hungry' Leah moaned as they all sat down cross legged.

'Ya will eat somethin' Ste fussed, 'cus I int makin sandwiches once we get home.'

'Urgh..ok then!' Leah sighed.

'Ya sound like a stroppy teenager more and more each day.'

'Gets it from her mother' Brendan grumbled.

'Brendan!' Ste scolded, nudging his knee.

Brendan held his hands up in defeat. 'Just sayin how it is Steven.'

'Yeah well not in front of the kids alright?…or no jam doughnuts for you mister.' He put on a silly voice to say the last bit, all for the kids benefit to make them laugh.

Everyone started tucking in to the sausage rolls and scotch eggs, and once Ste was satisfied that the kids had eaten enough, he gave in and let them go back to the climbing frames. They were in his and Brendan's eye line now so they were able to stay sat where they were to relax, however Brendan kept checking his phone.

'Still not heard from em?'

'Huh?' Brendan tried to act as though he didn't know what Ste was talking about, but he wasn't fooled.

'Ya kids…..they shoulda called. It is father's day.'

'Aint been much of a father though have I, so can't blame em really.'

'You've always provided for em though, even if ya couldn't be there in person.'

'But that's what really counts isn't it? You grew up without ye father Steven, you of all people know what that's like, and I….' Brendan flinched before he continued, 'well I also had a father who wasn't worthy of being one, so I didn't want that for my kids ye know? But I fucked that all up didn't I.'

'It's not like ya haven't tried though…they must see that.'

'Well I'm sure it don't help with Eileen brain washin em every five minutes.'

'Well she can think what she wants…' Ste was getting all sassy now, one of the many things that made Brendan fall in love with him, 'cus ya great with me kids, and they love ya to bits. _I_ love ya to bits too as it happens…' He leant over then to close the gap between them, giving Brendan a slightly more intimate kiss than they could afford in the car, Brendan still had his eyes shut when they pulled apart. 'And we'll work on ya kids Brendan, I guess it's just harder cus they're older, especially Declan, it's just gonna take time.'

'I know.' Brendan rubbed a crease from his brow, 'thank you Steven.'

'For what?'

'For everything….for today, for the kid's card, for always being there, always knowin what to say.'

'S'what boyfriends are for innit?' he smiled.

'I guess maybe it is…..never had one before, so…..still learnin' he winked.

'Shurrup.' Ste laughed and leant in for another kiss which was soon interrupted by Lucas' cries.

When Ste and Brendan rushed over he'd fallen off the monkey bars, trying to do it himself this time.

'Ya should have asked me or Brendan to help ya' Ste tutted as he wiped down Lucas' knees.

'But I can do it myself' he pouted. Just like his dad Brendan thought.

'I can do it!' Leah piped up, 'Let me show you.'

Brendan fireman lifted her over his shoulder before she could climb on to the apparatus, she wriggled around but was laughing at the same time.

'Don't want anymore injuries. I think it's home time don't you Steven?'

'Yeah come on, let's pack this food away then we can get home and watch a film or somethin.'

That distracted the kids then, causing them to contemplate over which would be better to watch, Bee Movie or Monster's Inc.

They stopped at the shop on the way home to get some popcorn and used the picnic blanket from the car for the kids to sit on in front of the tv.

They'd decided on Monster's Inc. and when Ste came back with the bowl of popcorn in hand to place in front of the kids, Leah was mid debate to Brendan on how he was clearly like Sully.

'Well I aint all blue and purple am I?'

'But ya big and hairy' Ste laughed as he joined in, snuggling up to Brendan on the sofa.

'Maybe I'll shave then…'

He smirked over at Ste waiting for his reaction.

'Don't ya dare!' he gasped in mock horror, knocking knees with Brendan as he placed both hands either side of Brendan's face, rubbing his thumbs up and down his stubble and over his moustache.

'Wouldn't dream of it' Brendan smiled, 'it attracts all the hot talent.'

'You know it' Ste winked.

Once the film had finished Ste sent the kids to brush their teeth as he got their pyjamas out, and Brendan went and got a couple of beers out of the fridge seeing as they could finally relax once the kids went to bed. He had to wait patiently though for Steven to read them their nightly ritual of a bedtime story.

Brendan held up the beer bottle as he appeared in the doorway.

'Bring em to the bathroom, I fancy a bath.'

Both had bubbles up to their chins as they sipped the cold lager straight from the bottle. Ste had his feet either side of Brendan's head, so every now and then Brendan leant his head to the side to kiss Steven's toe which made him laugh every time it tickled from Brendan's moustache.

The warm water was so relaxing Brendan started to nod off, only opening his eyes when he heard Steven start to get out of the water.

'Come on you, don't be fallin asleep on me now, I've got big plans for us.'

'Oh have ye now.'

Steven handed him a towel as he stepped out of the bath,

'Yep, it's time for daddy Steven to give daddy Brendan his own present.'

'Now I do like the sound of that.'

'Thought ya might.'

They turned the lights off in the hall way and entered the bedroom in just their towels, Steven immediately dropping his to open the bedside cabinet for lube and condoms.

Brendan laid back on the bed, towel still around his waist, watching as Steven crawled over on all fours. He had a semi and passed Brendan the lube to get to work.

Brendan warmed it in the palm of his hand before stroking Ste's length making him purr in approval. Ste started to unwrap Brendan's towel as he tongued him with sensual kisses.

Now fully seated in Brendan's lap, towel long since discarded, Steven's gyrations into Brendan's fist were creating Brendan's own hard on. He let Steven grind them together a bit longer before gripping his own dick too and working them both together, slick with lube.

Their kisses soon became frantic and Steven started panting in to his mouth. Brendan didn't want them to come like this though, he wanted to be inside Steven.

'Roll over' he whispered in to his ear.

Steven whined but immediately rolled on to his back and gripped his legs around Brendan's waist, guiding him to fall on top of him.

He blindly scrambled about on top of the dresser to locate the condom he'd put on the side and hastily ripped it open, batting Brendan's hand out of the way so he could put it on him himself. Brendan gripped the headboard while he did so, shifting his weight as he straddled Steven.

As soon as it was on, Steven wriggled up the bed slightly, gripping Brendan by the shoulders, legs spread and waiting.

Brendan lined himself up whilst stroking down Ste's torso which was clammy from their heat, both groaned out release when he eased inside.

Ste clamped his legs around Brendan's back, signalling that he wanted it hard tonight, however Brendan liked to tease so only moved to create the slightest bit of friction. Steven wasn't going to be played with tonight though, he grabbed Brendan's face with both hands, French kissing him eagerly, both moaning at the taste of tongues. At the same time, Steven nudged Brendan's arse with the heel of his foot, causing the Irishman to plunge himself further in to Ste's tight hole. Brendan couldn't deny, he did love it when Steven decided to become a bossy bottom.

Ste writhed his pelvis, pushing himself further on to Brendan's cock as Brendan pounded, hard and fast, just how they both liked it. Before long they'd worked up a sweat, imprinting their bodies into the bed sheets.

When Brendan was close, he suddenly pulled out, leaving Ste with a confused expression on his face.

Chucking the condom on the floor, he shifted himself until he was smearing the red head of his cock over Steven's lips, signalling for him to open up.

'Suck me off.'

Ste instantly wrapped his lips around Brendan, enjoying the warmth and bitterness, saliva running down his chin when he really got in to it.

Brendan bucked in to his mouth, but at the same time managed to slip a finger or two in to Ste's entrance, causing him to cry out at the unexpected pleasure.

Brendan held on to the headboard with one hand, groaning at what Ste was doing to him, and with the other hand, made sure Ste was scissored nice and deep.

Ste's hole began to pulsate as he got closer, Brendan could feel it clamping down on his fingers. It propelled Brendan to his own orgasm, and when Ste started shooting spunk from his untouched dick, Brendan was finished, roaring out as his own cum was swallowed down Ste's throat.

Both panted heavily as Brendan rolled himself on to his own side of the bed.

When Steven finally opened his eyes, he looked thoroughly shagged, but totally blissed out.

They shared gentle kisses once they decided to get under the covers, Ste stroking up and down the dark hairs on Brendan's chest.

'Pays well to be a dad with presents like that ey?' Steven chuckled, still slightly out of breath.

'Ye do realise what this means though Steven?'

Ste gave him a confused look.

'Presents are supposed to get better every year, but I don't know how we're gonna top that.'

Ste looked lost in thought for a moment before smirking.

'Sure we can think of somethin' he flirted, as he rolled on top of Brendan, smiling in to their kiss.


End file.
